Za Hime Soshite Za Utsuro
by fox2210
Summary: One day Ichigo asks a sorcerer to help him claim his love, but he instead angers the sorcerer and is cursed. Now a hollow he is forced to live in the forest on the outskirts of the Karakura Town Kingdom. Better review inside IchiXRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Better Description**: One day Ichigo asks a sorcerer to help him claim his love, but he instead angers the sorcerer and is cursed. Now a hollow he is forced to live in the forest on the outskirts of the Karakura Town Kingdom. Rukia Kuchiki is a young Princess. Bored and tired with being kept inside all day by the King, her brother, Byakuya; so she sneaks out into the forest. There she meets Ichigo, now reluctant and solitary, he befriends her, but the more they stay together the closer they become. But when tragedy strikes and Ichigo is captured, Rukia will stop at nothing to save him.

**responses for reviews on 'The Blond Haired Kujaku'**: Thank you everyone who read it and put it in their favorites. And thank you for all the constructive criticism, it was and is still very helpful!

**Prologue**

ran through the forest, and down a path. He had found all the items that the sorcerer had asked him to find- except for a white rose- the only colors he had found were red, orange, pink, yellow, and blue; but hopefully the sorcerer wouldn't mind. He came to a stop in a small clearing where he laid his findings in front of his feet and called:

"I'm back; I brought the things you asked me to find!" His voice echoed then wavered to silence.

Ichigo stood there for what seemed like forever, until the sorcerer appeared.

"So you completed the task I asked of you?"

Ichigo nodded his head vigorously. The sorcerer examined the roses and herbs then looked up.

"There's no white rose."

Ichigo fidgeted his thumbs nervously and replied "I couldn't find one. I'm sorry…"

The sorcerer glared at him then stood up.

"Since you did not complete the task, I will not do as you asked of me."

Ichigo's head shot up.

"Wait, you're not going to help me get her?! But you promised and I did all you said! So what if I couldn't find a white rose! You promised!"

The sorcerer glared at him enraged.

"For your troubles, I was going to give you a love potion to help you claim your love, but now I curse you for your rudeness and insolence!" The sorcerer boomed.

Ichigo backed away frightened and the sorcerer smacked him on the head with his cane. The world began to spin and Ichigo felt the sensation of falling then blacked out.

It was dusk when He awoke again. Ichigo sat up shakily and rubbed his head. He felt-odd, somehow, like he was different, so he shakily stood up and walked (more so stumbled) around until he came across a small creek he could peer into. Expecting to see some kind of animal ears that could easily, but painfully be cut off, but instead he found he was a hollow; a creature that roamed the forest devouring the souls of all who were unlucky to come across one. Ichigo stared at his reflection. That couldn't be him. His short spiky orange hair now reached his lower back and was falling over his shoulders. His skin was now a light grey and some kind of fur or fluff was growing out of his wrists and heels and above the large hole in his chest. His once beautiful brown eyes were now golden yellow and drowned in black.

His curious face saddened and he turned away from the creek. He certainly was cursed and most likely stuck like that forever. He sighed and stood up, realizing if he ever tried to return to Karakura Town; he would be killed instantly.

* * *

**Chpt 1**

Princess Rukia stared out of the window in her room. Oh, how she grew tired of being locked inside all day, -of course- her older brother, Byakuya, wouldn't allow her to go anywhere unsupervised. Just because he was the king, didn't mean he could tell her what to do. Rukia sighed; her brother wasn't the only thing bothering her. It was all the guys flocking around her asking for her hand in marriage, but she wouldn't have it. It didn't matter what boy came to her, she would shoot them down. Byakuya by now was very annoyed by all of this.

"Rukia, you are going to marry one of these men who keep flocking about you!" Byakuya boomed as he flung open the doors to her chamber.

Rukia turned around and huffily replied "None of these boys are to my liking."

Byakuya sighed and walked over to her.

"Listen, Rukia," he said "You must marry! It doesn't matter if you like the guy or not!"

"It does to me! I don't want to be stuck with a complete slob!" she shot back.

Byakuya's shoulder slumped and he sighed annoyed then replied "Fine. When you find the right man tell me." Then walked out of her room.

Rukia turned back to the window and stared out at the forest that lied on the out skirts of Karakura Town. She would often sneak out to the forest and walk around for a while, and then she would sneak back; in fact, she felt like doing that now. She ran to her closet and undressed into her civilian clothes then tip toed to her door then peered out. No one was guarding her, so she ran down the halls and stairs until she reached a secret passage way that she had discovered a month ago. Once she was outside she ran into the forest. She looked above her head at all of the trees and birds that she saw, marveling at every sight. It was dusk when she finally came to a log and sat down.

"Phew! Walking through here sure wears you out quickly!" She breathed stretching.

Rukia looked around for a minute then gasped jumping up from the log.

"Uh-oh," she muttered "This isn't good......I'm farther into the woods than I wanted to be."

She sat back down on the stump trying to think back to the way she came, but little did she know, a pair of curious eyes was watching her.

Ichigo's eyes followed the girl as she paced deep in thought.

"She must be lost," he thought "for I have never seen a human out this far."

Of course he could care less. If she saw him, she would probably tell someone with a sword and he would meet a painful death. It'd be better if he kept his distance and let her be, so he turned and quietly walked off.

Rukia whipped her head around once she heard the rustling of the bushes behind her. She stared at the spot before running into the bushes to follow whatever was watching her.

"Well where'd it go?" she muttered.

Rukia stood there for a moment longer until she heard someone humming fairly loudly. Curious, she followed the sound until she came to a small pond. She strained her eyes for a better look then realized the humming was coming from a boy her age swimming in the pond. She watched quietly as the boy dipped in and out of the water washing himself, and his long orange hair.

"Wow," she thought "he's pretty handsome."

She continued to quietly watch him until she thought she'd better say hello.

Ichigo hummed loudly as he thoroughly enjoyed his bath. The water was so crisp and cool that he could have just fallen asleep then and there. It was only when he heard some of the rocks on the shore being disturbed that he stopped.

"Hello!" Rukia yelled as she waved.

Ichigo spun around his golden yellow eyes meeting her purple ones. Rukia's smiling face faded and she lowered her hand. A hollow?! She ran into one of the monsters that roamed the woods!

Ichigo recognized her as the girl he had seen earlier.

"Who are you?" He asked holding her gaze.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she called back "who are you?"

Ichigo was hesitant at first,but then called back "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"It has a name?" She thought as she watched him swim back to shore.

Ichigo stood up and began to wring his hair out. Rukia stared at him, examined him until Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Stop staring. It's embarrassing."

Rukia jumped startled then replied "Sorry, I'm not used to hollows looking so-human. You know wearing shorts and having names…"

Ichigo snorted insulted.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to run around naked, and of course I have a name! I, like you, am a person."

Rukia looked at him confused. It called its self a person- but it was a hollow.

"You're a hollow, not a person." She replied.

Ichigo looked at her sourly.

"I am to a person. I have feelings just as you do."

"Since when do hollows have feelings? They don't have hearts to begin with." She said back.

Ichigo flinched and didn't reply. He had forgotten that to a normal human he was a monster that devoured the souls of whoever was unlucky enough to come across one. After a long pause he replied "I do to have feelings and a-"He stopped tasting the word in his mouth. A "heart"......if he was honest with himself he'd say he didn't have a heart. He had lost all feelings of love and yearning. If fact he no longer felt anything for the girl he asked the sorcerer to help him claim. Orihime was her name, and even then he felt nothing towards her. Rukia's voice snapped him back to reality.

"You were saying….?" She asked.

"Nothing, forget about it." He said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Rukia asked grabbing his wrist.

Ichigo turned around and slapped her hand away.

"Home," he replied "Why do you care anyway? You're a human and I'm a hollow. So why don't you go back to your little village and do whatever you humans do and leave me be." He then turned and began to walk away. Rukia grabbed his wrist again and annoyed, Ichigo turned around again.

"What is it now?"

"Hold on, you can't leave me out here! I'm lost and I was wondering if you could show me the way out hollow-"

Ichigo hissed cutting her off, and then slapped her hand away again.

"My name is Ichigo, not hollow!"

"Sorry- could you show me the way out, Ichigo?" She asked again.

"No. Its dusk and hollows are more active at this time of day and throughout the night." He replied.

"And you're just gonna leave me here?!" Rukia yelled at him.

Ichigo chuckled then replied "Of course not. Though it would be one hell of a laugh to see you take on a hollow!"

Rukia glared at him angrily.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Follow me though; you can stay with me at home until sunrise."

Rukia nodded and followed him away from the lake and deeper into the forest. It was dark by the time Ichigo had stopped at the mouth of a small cave.

"Well, here we are." He said motioning to the mouth of the cave.

Rukia looked past Ichigo curiously, and then she looked back to him.

"You live here?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded and then replied walking inside "Yep, for about a year now."

Rukia followed him inside and examined her surroundings. She looked at the cave floor and noticed that there weren't any beds.

"You have nothing to lie on."

Ichigo cracked his neck and twisted his torso then replied "Well, it doesn't really matter. The ground isn't that hard."

Rukia gave him a look and sat down trying to ignore the many pops and cracks of Ichigo's stretching.

"Oh-my god. Will you stop that, it's disgusting!" She said watching him pop his elbow.

Ichigo cracked his arm then looked at her and said "I'm more active in a day then you are in a month. I need to stretch and pop my bones, otherwise they'll seize up on me and something stronger will kill me, and we don't want that, now do we?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and mumbled "pft, god forbid."

Ichigo sat down on the rocky floor and yawned. Then he scratched his head.

"This is rather awkward…." He thought putting his hands in his lap.

Rukia eyed him and admired his light grey skin that seemed to shine in the pale moonlight. His orange hair also shown in the pale moonlight, but so bright it looked ablaze. The two sat there not speaking until a low grumble echoed through the cave.

Ichigo turned to her and a smile spread across his face.

"Hungry are we?" He asked noticing how red her face was.

"Er.....y-yes. I haven't eaten anything all day." She replied sheepishly.

Ichigo stood up and turned to her then said "Now that I think about it, I'm hungry myself. I'll go get us something to eat, and you stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be back in a little bit." And with that, Ichigo jumped out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Better Description**: One day Ichigo asks a sorcerer to help him claim his love, but he instead angers the sorcerer and is cursed. Now a hollow he is forced to live in the forest on the outskirts of the Karakura Town Kingdom. Rukia Kuchiki is a young Princess. Bored and tired with being kept inside all day by the King, her brother, Byakuya; so she sneaks out into the forest. There she meets Ichigo, now reluctant and solitary, he befriends her, but the more they stay together the closer they become. But when tragedy strikes and Ichigo is captured, Rukia will stop at nothing to save him.

**responses for reviews on '**Za Hime Soshite Za Utsuro(The Princess and the Hollow)**'**: Thank you everyone who read it and put it in their favorites.

Chpt 2

Ichigo landed softly on the ground, than stood up slowly. He was an excellent hunter; being that he had superb hearing and smell. Better than any human's of course.

"There should still be some small animals that haven't their dens. It's not that late yet." He thought.

He inhaled deeply, seeing if his nose would pick up any smells.

"Krik"

Ichigo spun around, and sure enough he saw a plump rabbit loitering around the entrance to its den. He licked his lips happily. He hadn't had rabbit in a long time, but rabbits are fast and hard to catch so he'd have to take this slow. Ichigo crept slowly towards it, and all was going well until he felt a twig snap under his foot. The rabbit's head shot up and it looked around fearfully. Ichigo quickly narrowed his eyes in hopes of the rabbit not seeing to moonlight glint off of them. The rabbit slowly lowered its head and started to slide into its den. Alarmed, Ichigo quickly leap out of the bushes and grabbed the rabbit's right hind leg, and then gently pulled it from its den. The rabbit squeaked franticly and struggled under Ichigo's grip. He looked at the frightened creature and his eyes saddened. He despised killing, even if it was to feed his own self.

"I'm sorry….." He said twisting the rabbit's neck until he heard a small crack.

He then stood up grasping the rabbit by its ears and began heading back towards the cave.

"I hate scouting this stupid forest!" A voice whined.

Ichigo froze, and dropped himself to the ground.

"Shut up," a man snapped back "You know Byakuya-Sama will have our hides if we don't find Miss Rukia!"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. Miss Rukia? Why didn't she tell him she was the Princess!?

"Damn it, it's too dark to do anything! Let's go back, I can't see my hand in front of my face! "One of the men whined again.

The other man slapped him aside the head.

"Shut up and stop complaining! It's only 9:00 and we can still see fine so we can still look," The man then chuckled and then added "That is if she's still alive. Do you have any idea how many of those brainless hollows roam this stinkin forest? It'd be a miracle is she didn't run into one!"

Ichigo suddenly felt a low growl rumble in his throat. One of the men turned around.

"What was that?"

Ichigo's hands flew to his mouth. He remained quiet as he watched the men walk off into the distance.

Ichigo stood up only when he was sure he was safe then sped off towards the cave.

Rukia sat in silence in the cave. It was fairly cold on the ground and she couldn't understand how Ichigo didn't mind. There she was in sweats and long sleeves freezing and all Ichigo wore was a pair of khaki shorts. How was he not frozen when he slept?!

"I'll have to ask him when he gets back." She said allowed.

She was getting rather bored with just sitting there. She wanted to talk to Ichigo some more, learn about his past a bit…..

"Ker-snap"

Rukia stood up alarmed.

"Oh no, it must be another hollow," she thought frantically "What am I gonna do?!"

The noise of the approaching hollow grew louder.

"I-I'll have to fight it!" She thought as she balled her hands into fists.

The hollow's shadow was now in the mouth of the cave, which was when Rukia sprung.

"HRAAAAA!!!!"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked pulling her fist away from his left breast.

Embarrassed, Rukia flung her arms behind her back.

"I thought you were another hollow..." she trailed off.

Ichigo smirked then replied "Nope, and even if one did find this place I'd defend it."

Rukia looked at him confused. Why would he want to defend an old cave?

"Why?" She asked.

"Well isn't it obvious," He asked back "Caves are hard to come by around here; and if I was thrown out, I don't know what I'd do. This is my home."

"Oh…." She replied feeling a little stupid now.

Ichigo then lifted the rabbit up and snapped its back then tore it in half.

"Here," he said tossing her the half that had more meat on it to her and keeping to less plentiful half for himself.

Rukia looked at it a little unsettled. She's never eaten an uncooked rabbit, or anything for that matter. She then turned to look at Ichigo who was half way through one side. She looked back to her half of the rabbit and felt her stomach churn. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was very hungry; but she wasn't about to eat something that still had everything on and in it. She turned to look at Ichigo again.

"Ichigo?" She asked.

Ichigo turned towards her and then licked the blood from his lips and asked "What is it?"

"How are you eating that? I mean, aren't you afraid you'll get sick?" Rukia asked again.

Ichigo shook his head and replied "I'm rather used to it now."

"But, how-I mean- it's raw, and-"Ichigo cut her off.

"You forget," he replied "I've lived like this for a year almost. I eat to live-"Now Rukia cut him off.

"Well I get that, everyone eats to live and-"Ichigo cut her off again.

"Stop interrupting and let me finish," He snapped "As I was saying, I eat to live. It doesn't really matter if I like it or not. It doesn't really matter if I throw it all up; I just know not to eat it again. It only matters if what I eat keeps my body strong and healthy."

Rukia sighed, asking him was rather pointless. It also didn't change the fact that she still had an uncooked rabbit in her hands. Ichigo watched her star at the rabbit for a while then sighed.

"If you're not hungry, don't eat it." He muttered turning back to his rabbit and took another bite.

Rukia put the rabbit half down and muttered huffily "I'm going to bed then."

Ichigo looked at her, his mouth full. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say. What a strange feeling he felt in his stomach. Like birds trying to get free, but he couldn't understand why he felt that way. Thinking it was the rabbit half he set it down and he curled into a ball and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

Rukia opened her eyes sleepily. It was morning and the bright sun was filtering into the cave's mouth, but something was in front of her. What was it? She opened her eyes all the way to see Ichigo. Why the hell as he so close to her? She tried to scotch away but something stopped her. Even more confused she looked behind her expecting to see something but she saw nothing except for Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist. Feeling slightly violated, she placed her palms on his chest and pushed forwards.

Feeling the stinging sensation at his side, Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up. Almost immediately after Rukia slapped him across the face.

"Oww," He yelped "Why'd you do that for?!"

"No, why the hell were your arms wrapped around my waist?!" She shot back.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Don't lie!" She snapped back.

"I'm not lying! I don't remember anything after falling asleep!" Ichigo replied defensively.

Rukia shook her head annoyed and huffily said "Show me the way to the front of the forest."

Ichigo stood up and lead her through the forest. The two remained silent until they reached the front of the forest.

"Here we are." He said flatly.

Rukia turned to him and said "Thanks." Then began to walk away.

Ichigo stood there and watched her getting farther into the distance until he hollered after her "Rukia!"

Rukia turned around.

"I'm sorry and- could you, could you come back again?"

Rukia blinked surprised then after a few moments of thought hollered back "Okay! See you later then, Ichigo!"

Ichigo watched her walk away until he could no longer see her. He felt himself smile and the warm feeling of love creep into his heart.

Rukia had just snuck into her room when she heard Byakuya boom "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Rukia sighed, this would be interesting.

"Nowhere of importance." She coolly replied.

"You're sneaking out to see a boy, aren't you?!" Byakuya asked.

Rukia couldn't hide her smile, and Byakuya quickly calmed down.

"About time you found a guy, but you shouldn't be sneaking out." He replied.

Rukia glared at him and replied "And that's the pot calling the kettle black!"

Byakuya scratched his head and replied "That's-not true….."

"Yes it is. You've been sneaking out to see that Hisana girl for the last month."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and walked up to his sister and ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you found someone that you like, but you can't marry him without my consent so bring him over and let me meet him."

Rukia's smile faded. She couldn't let her brother meet Ichigo. He'd kill him.

"He lives on the other side of the forest." She replied.

Byakuya cocked his head.

"Oh, ok then. I'll follow you to his house."

Rukia looked the other way and replied "He doesn't live in a house…."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and said "Ok then, what does he live in?"

"Ummm……a……"

Byakuya tapped his foot impatiently then cleared his throat.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I'll tell you later!" Rukia replied and then proceeded to run out of the room as fast as possible and down the hall ignoring Byakuya's angry yells.

Ichigo sat in the cave and sighed. It had been several hours since Rukia had left and she had said she'd come back and see him again, and he couldn't wait. Maybe it was because he hadn't socialized in a while or maybe it was something else. Thinking harder about the subject then what was necessary he lie down and let the cold stone under his back ease his thoughts. Closing his eyes and sighing didn't help either, he was far to stir crazy. He sat up then scratched his head.

"Why the hell am I getting so flustered for?!" He asked frustrated then he added halfheartedly "Plus……I shouldn't expect her to come back…."

He sat down again and sighed annoyed. Ichigo wouldn't admit to himself but he thought Rukia to be rather beautiful. He especially liked the color of her eyes. After thinking of various things about her his mind began to wander to perhaps what she thought about him. His mind proceeded to examine the thought until he came to the conclusion that she thought of him as she would of any hollow. Ichigo closed his golden yellow eyes and sighed.

"Maybe it'd be easier if I just forgot about her," he said to nobody "Save myself all the hurt."

Soon after that he drifted off into sleep.

Rukia looked at the Grandfather clock. It was thirty past nine and she was patiently waiting for the clock to strike ten. For once it did she could sneak out to see Ichigo. She had told herself before that she'd forget about him but….she just couldn't. She finally knew the feeling she had all day was the yearning to see him. She thought it odd at first, but oh well; the heart does as it pleases. She sat in her nightgown on her bed reading her favorite book by Juushiro Ukitake, and waited for the clock to strike ten.

"I'm coming in." A voice said.

Rukia looked up to see Byakuya step into her room.

"Good evening, Brother." She replied.

"As to you, Sister." He said back.

"Heading off to bed I presume?" She asked.

Byakuya nodded his head and replied "Yes, I just wanted to say good night."

"Alright then, I should start heading off to bed too." She replied as she laid her book on the bedside table. Byakuya wished her goodnight again and stepped out of her room and started towards his.

As soon as Rukia was sure he was in bed, she leapt out of bed and put some jeans on under her nightgown and snuck out of the castle to the edge of the forest. She proceeded to follow the path to the lake where she met Ichigo and tried to find the cave; but it was now twelve past ten and the night sky was an inky black and it was hard to see. This made it impossible to spot any land marks she might have recognized. But after an hour of searching she can across a cave. She cautiously stepped up to its mouth and poked her head in. She heard nothing but the soft slow sounds of something sleeping. She tiptoed closer to the sleeping creature and she immediately knew it was Ichigo because of the different shades of orange that made up the many strands of his blazing orange hair that fell across his shoulder and back then lay twirled and askew on the cave floor. She stood there admiring his hair for a bit, and then her eyes wondered from his hair to the outline of his shoulder. From there her eyes wondered down the outline of his shoulder down to his torso then down to his waist then they sloped upwards to his hip then to the outlines of his legs; which were folded into his chest. Rukia inhaled a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs "WAKE UP ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Startled, Ichigo jumped and then swirled his head around. On seeing Rukia, the alarm and fear in his eyes melted to happiness.

"Rukia, you came back!" He said smiling.

Rukia smiled back. Ichigo then felt heat rush to his cheeks, and he asked "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes….."She replied.

Ichigo felt more heat rush to his cheeks.

"You were watching me sleep then." He said quietly.

Rukia stayed silent for a few moments then replied "Errr….yeah….."

Ichigo stood up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So, Ichigo…..I have something I want to tell you." Rukia began.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally got inspiration for the rewrite, and yes, they already do love each other. Ichigo more than Rukia (at the moment) but I'll get into that later. Also the reason their confess to love was so quick is I had originally planned this to be like seven or eight chapters…..but, I think I'll make it longer and see how it goes. I've found I suck at writing long term stories.

Chpt 4

Ichigo blinked his golden eyes and said "I have something I wanna tell you to."

Now Rukia blinked her purple eyes and said "You first."

Ichigo shook his head and replied "No you first."

Rukia nodded her head and then said "Do you wanna be friends…?"

Ichigo felt his heart sink a little. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting, but oh well. At least he'd get to spend time with her.

"But….won't your Brother be angry if he sees us together?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"That's the catch, he won't! We'll be secret friends! Like pen pals!"

"So," Rukia started snapping Ichigo back into attention "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um….nothing." He replied.

"Really? You seemed impatient." Rukia replied raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't impatient." He replied back.

"You suuurrreeee?" Rukia asked again nudging his side with her elbow.

"Yes I'm sure!" He replied annoyed.

"Does your Brother even know you're out here?" Ichigo asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." Rukia replied.

"Won't he come looking for you when he does?" Ichigo asked again.

Rukia shrugged. Obviously Byakuya would come looking for her himself if she was gone long enough or after some guards failed to find her, but she'd never let herself be gone long enough for that to happen.

"So," Rukia started "what do you do for fun?"

Ichigo cocked his head slightly. He'd never really put any thought into it.

"I go walk around the forest, I guess…." He trailed off.

"That's it?" Rukia asked disappointment evident in her voice.

"What were you expecting me to do?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I don't know. I figured you'd do something really cool and fun." She replied.

"Heh, sorry. As hard as it is to believe I'm boring." He replied with a smile.

"Well, can't you talk to other hollows?" Rukia asked.

"Hell no! Hollows are very territorial; they'd attack me if I tried to approach them." Ichigo replied.

"Then why didn't you attack me when I approached you? You're a hollow just like the others, right?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at Rukia hurt, and then replied "Because I'm not a monster."

"Oh…" Rukia replied quietly.

She could tell she'd offended him. He was looking away from her like he was ashamed of something.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you." She said quietly.

Ichigo turned towards her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." She replied.

Renji yawned tiredly. He hated having to run around the castle for Byakuya. It was always "Renji, do this" and "Renji, do that" it was getting quite tiresome. Well he couldn't really complain, after all he as Byakuya's assistant, but it still was annoying.

"I wonder where Rukia-san is." Renji muttered to himself.

He stopped walking for a second then snapped his fingers in realization.

"It's 12:58. She'd be in bed by now…." He said to nothing.

He then smiled mischievously. If he hurried, maybe he could watch her sleep a bit before he did the errand Byakuya wanted. Soon after that thought he proceeded towards Rukia's room.

In a several minute walk he was at the door. Now he'd need to do this quietly. The last thing he wanted was Rukia waking up. Renji cautiously placed his hand on the door and began to push forward. Cringing at the loud and shrill creak the door made. When he didn't hear Rukia stir he slipped between the gap he had made between the open door and the wall. When he was inside he gasped in confusion. Where was Rukia? Renji looked around the room, and in the closet, and in the bathroom but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where would she be at this hour? Was she kidnapped?" Renji gasped, his hands flying to his head.

"I should go tell Byakuya-Sama!" He said running out of the room.

"Well you should be leaving." Ichigo said aloud standing up.

"How come?" She asked.

Ichigo pointed to the horizon outside the cave's mouth.

"It's getting light outside. It must be pretty early in the morning."

"You're right…" Rukia trailed off standing up.

"I'll see you later then. Same time, right?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

"Yeah, see ya later!" She called as she ran out of the cave mouth.

Byakuya sat quietly in his office and sighed. Finally a peaceful moment, he didn't have to address the kingdom in anyway, no one was bothering him for larger farm land and more money. He'd even closed his eyes a little feeling drowsiness overwhelm him. He was even drifting into sleep a little.

"BYAKUYA-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Renji screamed in the distance.

Byakuya jolted awake and he sighed aggravated. Renji burst into the room breathing deeply.

"What is it Abarai?" Byakuya asked flatly.

" Rukia-san's not in her room!" He hastily replied.

"And….?" Byakuya asked.

"And she could've been kidnapped!" Renji replied.

Byakuya sighed and replied "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps she went to the bathroom?"

"Um…..no-"

"Or that she went to get a drink?"

"No it didn't…"

"Then why are you bothering me?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, I…" Renji started.

"'Well I' what?" Byakuya asked?

"Well I'm worried." Renji replied.

"Abarai, don't worry. As I said earlier she's probably going to the bathroom or getting something to drink." Byakuya replied.

Renji looked at the ground and replied "Sorry to of bothered you Byakuya-Sama."

And with that sentence Renji turned and walked out of Byakuya's office.

He knew that something was up, and he was sure as hell gonna find out.

Sorry for such the long wait, I hit a major writer's block, but I have ideas again. I hate how this chapter came out. It seems out of place and completely random to me, aand I sorta made Renji seem like a pervert…so sorry about that. Thanks for going with me on the crappy last chapter and this less crappy chapter. I promise the next one will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess what?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo cocked his head with a smile.

"What?"

"Tomorrow marks that we've been together for a month." She replied fondly.

Ichigo blinked surprised. He had no idea that it had been that long, though Ichigo didn't really care. For the first time in months he'd truly felt happy. And human. Rukia was his humanity, and he loved it. She was kind and gentle, not judgmental and she loved him for who he was. Clearing his throat Ichigo asked "Are you going to ell your brother about me?"

"Oh don't worry, I've already told him I'm seeing someone." She replied playing with a lock of his hair.

"I knew that but, I mean, have you…..told him about 'me'?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia let the lock of hair fall from her hands. She hadn't actually thought of introducing Ichigo to her brother, though that was entirely out of the question.

"No." She replied.

"That's hardly realistic! You can't hide from him forever. Eventually he'll force you to take him here or he'll come out here himself." Ichigo replied sighing.

Rukia sighed to. He was right. Eventually Byakuya would grow tiered with her constant change of subject and dodge of questions and he'd force her to take him to meet Ichigo. It was quiet in the cave and neither of them made a sound. It was as if the moment had been captured in time and stored away for all eternity. The crickets chirped unbelievably loud outside the cave. So loud in fact that Ichigo wanted to cover his ears, but his arms wouldn't move for some reason.

"We'll run away."

"Hmm?"

"We'll run away together." Rukia said again looking Ichigo strait in the eyes.

"Where would we go?" He asked.

"I don't know- but somewhere. Anywhere. As long as it's far away from here." Rukia replied.

Renji sighed greatly annoyed. This whole incident with Rukia's nightly disappearances was greatly unsettling him. She had started sleeping the day away then waking up at nine and leaving, and she'd come back at ten the next day. The only thing that was more unsettling, was that Byakuya didn't seem to even care. Renji had tried multiple times to get him to do something, but Byakuya responded with a "I said I'd take care of it when it got out of hand" well that was the problem. It had gotten WAY out of hand. Renji had thought of following her many times to see who this 'mystery man' was, but he never did. Now the curiosity was killing him and he was going to follow her there tonight.

Rukia walked down cobble stone halls of the castle. Rukia was feeling down since she and Ichigo had gotten into a fight about what they had talked about. She was so lost in though that she didn't hear Renji calling her.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned around and said nothing. Renji stared at her intently.

"What?" She asked.

"Why do you keep leaving?" He bluntly asked.

Rukia sighed annoyed. She was not in the mood for an interrogation.

"None of your business." She replied turning around and began to walk away.

"Tell me!" He called back.

Rukia ignored him and continued waking. Renji furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"Don't ignore me!" He snapped running up to her and grabbing her arm.

Rukia tried to jerk her arm and glared at him crossly.

" Let go of me." She demanded.

"No. Not until you answer my question." Renji replied squeezing her arm a little too hard.

Rukia tried to jerk her hand away again but still to no avail.

"Fine." She replied.

"So?" Renji asked.

"It's none of your damn business." She replied.

Renji looked at her angrily and pulled her forward and planted his lips on hers. Rukia was furious; he had no right to kiss her. She lifted her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Renji let go of her and rubbed his face.

"Oww."

Rukia glared at him for a few moments then she turned around and stormed off.

Renji followed Rukia as quietly as he possible could though the forest. Why the heck was Rukia going out to the middle of the forest? At night? There were so many hollows out at this time to….He never expected that this man lived in the middle of the forest. After what seemed like forever he hear Rukia stop.

"OH SH-" He gasped ducking under a bush. He peeked out from some branches hoping Rukia wasn't on to- wait…where was Rukia? Renji poked his head up above the bush and looked around a bit. She was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" he said frustrated.

Renji stood up and began to walk away when he heard something a distance behind him.

"…Chigo…."

Curious, he followed to where he heard the sound and came to an open field. Sure enough there was Rukia looking around.

"Is she waiting for someone?" Renji though.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called and looked around again.

"Ichigo must be that boy." Renji thought.

He stared intently at the meadow and soon there was another person hugging Rukia.

A low breeze picked up the boy's rather long hair and Renji's eyes fell upon the hole in his back. And then the thought hit him.

Hollow.

Her 'lover' was a hollow.


	6. Chapter 6

"What should I do?" Renji thought pushing his sword hesitantly back into its scabbard.

He could charge the two but that would be far too risky. He had no idea what this hollow was capable of. Should he leave and tell Byakuya-Sama? Renji wasn't sure on anything at the moment and while he sat behind a bush contemplating all the options Ichigo and Rukia were leaving.

"Where are we going Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously.

Ichigo smiled and turned to walk backwards as he talked to her. "A special place I stumbled across a while back. It's really gorgeous and I'm sure you'll like it!"

Renji's head shot up from behind the bush.

"They're leaving?" He thought frantically.

He quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped to his feet.

"Hold it right there, you monster!"

Ichigo and Rukia spun around. Instinctively Ichigo jumped in front of Rukia and hissed malevolently.

Now freaking out Renji had to think fast or the hollow would be on top of him and at that very second a devious idea crossed his mind.

"Well done Rukia." He said with a smile clapping his hands.

Confused Ichigo turned to look at Rukia who looked back at him.

"You can cut the act Rukia! You lead me to him and that was all you were expected to do." He replied.

Ichigo's confused look turned to one of horror.

"What? No, that can't be-is it?" He asked Rukia his eyes pleading.

"No I swear! I would never lead Renji to you!" She replied.

"Seriously Rukia, there's no need to keep pretending." Renji said jabbing his sword at the ground.

"Ichigo he's lying!" Rukia told him.

"No I'm not." Renji replied.

"I-I don't believe you!" Ichigo called to Renji.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm just here to kill you." Renji replied scratching the back of his neck.

Ichigo turned to Rukia betrayal evident all over his confused face.

"You led him here to kill me?" He asked.

"No, I'd never-"

"For crying out loud quit lying to the poor beast! Tell him the horrible truth." Renji interrupted.

"I am telling him the truth!" Rukia yelled.

"Fine if you won't then I will. You see hollow, it was all a lie. Everything, she never loved you. I mean really, how could anyone?" Renji called.

"I swear it wasn't!" Rukia replied grabbing Ichigo's wrist.

Ichigo swatted her hand away and blinked back tears.

"I trusted you!" He screamed.

"Ichigo I'm not lying." She replied hugging him.

"Get off me! How could you? I thought you were my friend, I-I-I thought you loved me…." He trailed of crying.

Ichigo's heart was racing. He desperately looked in every direction for a way to run, to where he didn't know or care, just anywhere as long as it was far away from there. He eyed Renji for a few seconds then his eyes moved down to the glinting sword. He stared at him for a few more seconds then took off running in the opposite direction.

"Well damn, I thought this would be easier." Renji sighed annoyed and took off running.

Ichigo began to slow his pace after he was sure that Renji wasn't following him anymore. He tried to catch his breath and calm his excessive sobbing. After he had regained control of himself he looked back at the way he came and his face saddened.

"I'm such a fool." He muttered.

As he turned and began to walk away something slammed against him smashing him into the ground. He snarled angrily and slashed at his attacker's face.

"That was close!" Renji gasped.

He stood up smiled a rather wicked smile.

"What's with that look you little freak?"

Ichigo growled in reply and readied himself to attack at a moment's notice. He certainly had no intention of letting this man kill him.

_"She never loved you"_

Ichigo's body froze and he furrowed his eyebrows in distress.

"I could let him kill me. I would never have to live in solitude ever again." He thought solemnly.

Ichigo softened his stance and looked at Renji almost pleadingly.

"Kill me."

"Why the sudden change of heart? Where did all of that fight go?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"I just don't care anymore." Ichigo replied.

"That's rather stupid, don't you think?" Renji asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "It doesn't matter; I have nothing to live for."

Renji shrugged and ran up to him and knocked Ichigo on the ground. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed waiting for the pain of the blade on his throat.

Thwack!

Renji slammed the base of his sword on Ichigo's forehead knocking him unconscious.

"I'm not gonna kill you, for you see the King will have much better things planned for you that you're going to wish you were dead." Renji said with a smile.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter and long wait; I keep getting stuck on how to continue it. Now the series in on its climax and I have a lot of ideas for what could happen so it shouldn't be an insanely long wait for the next couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji nudged Ichigo's side with his foot to see if the hollow was awake.

"Good, it's unconscious." He said as he bent down and picked the hollow's limp body to sling it over his shoulder.

Renji almost fell backwards from the hollow's weight.

"Shit," He grunted "It's heavier than it looks!"

Renji then proceeded to trudge out of the woods and into the clearing back to where Rukia was standing.

When Rukia spotted Renji walking out of the forest with Ichigo slung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes she shrieked and ran up to him.

"You didn't kill him did you?" She asked shrilly.

Renji rolled his eyes annoyed and shooed her away.

"Of course not, why would I kill it when I haven't showed it to your brother yet?" He replied.

Rukia's eyes widened.

"But you can't do that!" She protested.

"Of course I can. You have no authority over me." He replied rather nonchalantly.

Rukia looked at him both annoyed and angry.

"Why do you even care about Ichigo anyway? He's just a hollow right?" She asked glaring at Renji angrily.

Renji chuckled at Rukia's anger. Clearly she had no idea of how trouble she was in and would be in when Byakuya found out about her 'midnight strolls'. Renji smirked.

"Who knows?" He replied beginning to walk back to the castle. Rukia followed him close behind.

Renji threw the boy onto the stone floor in front of Byakuya who looked up at Renji with a possible blank stare.

"What the hell is this?" He asked anger slowly creeping into his voice.

"A hollow." Renji replied taking full notice of Byakuya rising anger.

"Obviously Abarai, but what is it doing in here?" Byakuya asked raising his voice.

"This hollow is Rukia's lover." He replied grabbing Rukia's wrist and pulling her forward.

Byakuya whipped his head over to her.

"You do realize how dangerous hollows are correct? Just because it looks more human doesn't mean it wasn't using you to get your soul! What would you have done if it cornered you? " He asked.

Rukia averted eye contact defiantly.

"…."

Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows angrily and sighed.

"Lock Rukia in her room and guard her at all times. Throw the hollow in the dungeons. I'll take care of it." Byakuya ordered waving his hand in dismissal.


	8. Chapter 8

Rukia banged her fists against her bedroom door.

"Let me out!" She yelled.

One of the guards outside the door sighed annoyed. She'd been going at this for hours.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Shuhei replied.

"Izuru will you please let me out?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I have orders as well." He replied.

Rukia sighed crossly and walked over to her bed and sat down. She had to go down to the dungeon. She had to let Ichigo go. It would be horrible for him to die in that dungeon. She did know a lot of secret passage way to and from the castle but none were located in her room. If only she could distract Izuru and Shuhei somehow…..

"Hey Shuhei, Izuru!"

The two men jumped at Rukia's sudden outburst.

"What is it?" Shuhei asked.

"I'm really thirsty can I go get a drink?" She asked.

"Wait….don't you have a bathroom in your room?" Izuru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yes, but it…isn't cold enough." She replied thinking up an excuse.

"It isn't cold enough…?" Shuhei asked skeptically.

"No, and I'm picky with how cold my water is." She replied.

Shuhei turned to Izuru and mouthed "Seriously?"

"Fine, I'll get it for you." Shuhei replied beginning to walk off.

"Wait!" Rukia called.

"What now?" Shuhei snapped.

"I'm hungry to." She told him.

"Fine, Izuru and I will get you cold water and something to eat, until we're back, STAY HERE." Shuhei ordered Rukia.

She waited a few minutes until she was sure they were gone and then she ran out taking extra care to avoid other guards. Soon she was at the dungeon stairs. The stairs led down to the lowest point in the castle. She walked down the stone steps careful not to trip herself up. When she got to the bottom she allowed her eyes to adjust to what little light there was that poured in from small windows. She walked forward ignoring the stale scent of musty stone and earth. As she walked deeper down its length her footsteps echoed eerily.

"Ichigo?" she called out quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

She got no immediate reply so she decided to venture deeper into the dungeon's depths. Soon she came across a lone cell tucked away furthest from the others. She walked up door the door and tried to open it. Realizing she had the key tucked away in her dress. She retrieved it and placed it in the lock and turned it. The door opened with a loud creak. She stepped inside strained to see into the dark.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rukia walked forward and sure enough it was Ichigo. She could tell even in the almost nonexistent light that he looked thinner and his eyes were dull and seemed sunken. She could also see slight shimmering on his ankles; wrists and neck where she assumed were shackles.

"You look awful…hold on I'll get you out of here." She told him.

"No, leave. I don't need your help. You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place." He replied.

"You have to believe me, I never intended to hurt you," She told him. "It was just awful luck that Renji followed me."

"Sure." He replied back with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, don't. Don't even try to apologize for this! I trusted you, I gave you everything! And what did you do? You threw it all back at me." He spat.

"Ichigo you don't understand!" She shot back.

"Get out." He told her.

"But Ichigo-"

"GET OUT!" He screamed then added quietly "You know I wish that sorcerer took my humanity along with my original form. Then maybe this wouldn't hurt so much."

Rukia gritted her teeth and grabbed his wrist.

"Are you deaf? I just said-"

"Be quiet. I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not." Rukia snapped.

She fumbled with the shackles but to no avail.

"It's not going to work." Ichigo told her.

"Shoosh, do you want me to help you or not?" She replied.

"…..yes." He replied.

Rukia was just about to try again when she heard "Rukia I know you're down here!"


	9. Chapter 9

"This is ridiculous," Izuru huffed leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

Shuhei nodded quickly in reply as he prepared a deer meat sandwich. He was doing his best to keep his annoyance under control, but so far it wasn't working all that well.

"Jeez, how the hell did she even manage to sneak out so much without being noticed?" Izuru asked absent minded as he fiddled with his dagger.

"Renji told me that she did it in the dead of the night." Shuhei replied.

Izuru furrowed his eyebrows and turned towards Shuhei.

"Renji? Since when do you and Renji talk, I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," Shuhei replied placing the finished sandwich onto a plate "He just knows more about this then I do."

"True," Izuru idly replied back.

To be perfectly honest, he was incredibly curious as to how the princess could fall in love with a hollow. Of all the things to fall for why was it a hollow?

Turning to Izuru Shuhei gestured to the door with his free hand and said "How about we go back to Miss Rukia and give her lunch and the drink."

Izuru grabbed the glass of water and replied "Yeah, can't be gone for too long."

As the two guards made their way up a flight of stairs and towards Rukia's room they shared theories and ideas on how she could've fallen for the hollow or how he could've somehow enchanted her. The two stopped in front of her bedroom door and Shuhei knocked.

"Miss Rukia we're back with the items you requested."

The two waited for a reply or the door to open, but silence greeted them instead. Shuhei knocked again but harder.

"Miss Rukia open up!"

Still no reply. Izuru gave Shuhei a suspicious look and then both Izuru and Shuhei clued in. Shuhei dropped the plate and it made a loud shattering noise once it hit the stone floor and he went to kick the door in. The door gave way to his foot immediately and gave a deafening crash on the floor. The two ran into her room and much to their dismay she was gone.

"How did she get out?!" Izuru exclaimed searching the room frantically.

"I don't know, the door was locked! I doubt she could've picked it." Shuhei yelled back.

After several minutes of tearing Rukia's room apart they decided it was pointless and stopped. Izuru ran a hand through his blond hair and groaned.

"You know we are going to have to tell Lord Byakuya about this."

Shuhei made a face of dread and replied "I know,"

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office and glared at Renji. He still had many questions to ask him and even more to ask to his reckless sister, but for the moment Rukia could wait.

"Did she show any signs of enchantment?"

Renji placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully and after a second shook his head.

"No,"

"Did she look dazed?"

"No,"

"Did she look like anything?" Byakuya asked frustrated.

"No," Renji replied quickly "That's the thing, she looked completely normal!"

Byakuya shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Impossible, there had to be something! A human doesn't fall for a hollow!"

Renji shrugged and gave Byakuya a 'Don't ask me' look. Renji was just as confused as Byakuya was. Rukia had seemed like she was not under the influence of anything, it looked genuine, but that couldn't be possible, could it?

"All right, Renji go get-"

"Lord Byakuya I have terrible news!" Shuhei yelled barging into the room followed by Izuru.

Startled both Renji and Byakuya looked at the two guards.

"_What_?" Byakuya asked.

"You aren't going to like it my Lord." Izuru replied.

"Well don't just stand there! Spot it out!" Byakuya snapped.

"Miss Rukia got out of her room and we can't find her." Shuhei replied.

Renji raised his eyebrows and Byakuya stood up quickly.

"I told you two too watch her!"

"We were but-"

"No excuses," Byakuya snapped storming towards the door "I know exactly where she is."

Byakuya ran down the halls and down stairs to get to the dungeon. He planned on ending this fiasco once and for all.


End file.
